Afraid
by CrazyJaney
Summary: Spoilers for Jacksonville. The moment where Olivia realizes she's afraid, from both hers and Peter's perspectives. Short epilogue to wrap things up now added. P/O
1. Chapter 1: Olivia's POV

a/n: Okay, this is the first of many on this episode because I'm freaking out. As I know everyone probably is. And I think this is going to have another part. I have another idea related to this topic and I don't think it'd be repetitive to make a separate fic out of it so... We'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe.

Afraid

I'd blocked it all out. How could I not? My entire childhood had been horror after horror in Walter's lab. It left me scarred and the only way out was to forget. So I forgot. And now I was regretting it. Blocking out all those experiences had left me with an inability to fear. I needed to be afraid now. And I couldn't. It was frustrating.

I looked at Peter, wanting everything to click into place. "It's too late. I failed. I failed and I'm supposed to be the one who can stop things like this." Even as the words tumbled from my lips I could feel the water in my eyes. God, I was so... weak.

I saw the surprise in his eyes as he took in my words and then I watched him make the few strides it took for him to cross the room until he was standing in front of me. "Olivia.. You... I've never met anyone who can do the things you do."

"Peter..."

His hand came up to cradle my face and I leaned into, wanting that support, that comfort. And more. I wanted him. I wanted everything about him. Forever. He always made me feel better, whether he realized it or not. He made me calm when I was on edge. I wanted to explore this. But at the same time...

"Peter, I'm scared..."

His eyes softened as his face grew closer to mine. "Don't be."

With those words, it hit me. I was scared. That was it. Once again, Peter had given me what I most needed. I needed to be afraid. And I was. I was afraid. What would I ever do without him? My thoughts were racing. He had become my whole world in such a short period of time. He was everything I needed. I would be lost without him. I was afraid of losing him. How...?

I pulled away, the realization hitting me all at once, even though it had been in my mind all along. I stared at him with wide eyes and he stared back, confused.

"What?"

"Peter, I'm scared!" I repeated. Understanding dawned in his eyes.

It was time to do what I do best.

a/n: Well?


	2. Chapter 2: Peter's POV

a/n: Okay, now there are going to be three parts. This wasn't the part I originally had in mind, but reviewers kept asking for it and I was like, "That's a good idea..." So I did it! And then my other idea will go in as the third part. For now, this is Peter's POV of the same events in the last part. So thank you everyone who reviewed and inspired me! You're awesome! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe.

Afraid

I told her about the things I was doing to make it go faster. I told her casually, as if we weren't in the middle of a crisis that we couldn't handle. I glanced up, smiling, trying to make it all better. The look she gave me was heartbreaking. And she hadn't even said anything yet.

"It's too late. I failed. I failed and I'm supposed to be the one who can stop things like this."

I heard the words and saw the tears. My feet moved before I could even think. The only thing I wanted to do was comfort her, make her understand. She wasn't a failure. Anyone would understand why she forgot how to do the things Walter forced on her. She had only been a child.

When I was standing in front of her, I spoke. The words came out slightly hesitant as I tried to decide what exactly to say, "Olivia.. You... I've never met anyone who can do the things you do."

And it was true. She was so much stronger than anyone I'd ever met. She stuck through everything that she was put through and made it seem easy, even though it couldn't be.

"Peter..." I loved the way my name sounded on her lips. Almost without my permission my hand came up to press against her cheek in a light caress. She leaned into my touch.

I wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss her. Nothing. Everything that had been going on in the last few days started to melt away as I stared into her eyes. They were misting with unshed tears and swirling with confusion mixed with anticipation.

"Peter," she repeated my name, "I'm scared."

I smiled softly and let my emotions flare on my face. "Don't be," I whispered, finally taking the plunge. I eased my face down until my lips were poised above hers, our breath mingling. Her eyes widened and I wondered for a moment if maybe she didn't want this. "What?" I asked, slightly confused at her change in attitude.

"Peter, I'm scared!" she said again, and this time I understood.

The truth was staring me back in the face. She was scared. That was the key. Of course. Shitty timing in my opinion, but necessary. She continued to look at me for a few seconds before turning away and going to do her job.

I sighed and stared after her. Yes, she truly did things that no one else was capable of. And I loved her for it.

a/n: Till the next time, my friends!


	3. Chapter 3: Reassurance

a/n: It's finally here! The last installment in this little ficlet. After the wait, I hope everyone enjoys the conclusion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe.

Afraid:  
Reassurance

They were on their way home. The drinks had been good and the conversation easy. But then, she'd never had a problem talking to him. It was so easy to talk to him that she forgot there were things better left unsaid sometimes.

She shook her head and didn't fight the smile. He always made her feel at ease and she loved him for that. Not for the first time, she thought back to how he'd come through for her without even knowing it. She loved him all the more for it.

Too bad that was one of those "better left unsaid," kind of things.

That thought wrung a sigh from her and caused her companion to throw a worried look at her. He didn't say anything, but she could read the question in his eyes plain as day. He wanted to know what was wrong, if she was okay. She bit her lip and nodded. There was nothing wrong. Nothing except the fact that she might lose him, the very thing she was afraid of.

The very thing that had made her see the light. Literally.

She didn't sigh when that thought went through her mind. She was trying so hard to deny it. To deny the fact that, no matter how much she wished it wasn't so, he didn't belong to her. He didn't even belong to this dimension, this world.

So no, she wasn't all right. She was in pain. She was tortured. And she was scared. She was so afraid of losing him. At the time, she didn't think she would really lose him, but now... Now it all seemed so real. So possible.

"Olivia," he said, breaking the silence and shattering her thoughts.

She turned her head and looked at him briefly before returning her eyes to the road. "Yeah?"

"I've been wondering," he paused, looking out the window for a moment before turning his attention back to her.

"About?" she prompted, turning into his driveway.

"What made you afraid," he said after a moment. "You know-"

She nodded and cut him off. "Yes. I know what you mean." She took a deep breath.

Could she really tell him? Part of her argued, why not? He deserved to know. He had been about to kiss her. Obviously he felt something for her. She licked her lips, debating. She wanted to tell him. Oh, she wanted to. She wanted to make him understand that he was everything to her.

"Liv?"

She turned the car off and unbuckled her seatbelt before turning to look at him. "You."

"What? You were afraid of me?" he teased, a smile lighting his face. "Seriously, what was it?"

"It was you. I was... afraid of losing you," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. She could feel her face flushing. "You've helped me through so much in the time I've known you. I really don't know what I would ever do if you left." _If you left me._

He was silent and she sat through it in agony, anticipating his reaction. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. Maybe she should have lied. As if that were possible. She was fairly certain he would have seen right through her lie.

"Peter?" she finally asked, sick of waiting.

And then he smiled and she knew it was all going to work out.

"I just think it's a little... odd," he started, smiling still, "that we should both be afraid of the same thing."

She stopped for a second, working through his words. Why would he be afraid of him- oh. No, he was afraid of her leaving? Like that would ever happen. Boston was her home. Him on the other hand...

"Peter, I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

"And neither am I," he returned, leaning forward. "Do I get to kiss you now?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't know, I think I might be on the verge of another revelation..."

And before she could say anything else, his lips had captured hers, effectively cutting off her speech. He certainly felt like he belonged here, she thought dizzily, returning the kiss. It was short and sweet, but exactly what she'd needed in her moments of doubt. A little reassurance.

And when he pulled away with a small smile playing on her lips, she knew that things were going to get better.

They had to.

a/n: ?


End file.
